Win
by Haruna Hajime
Summary: Setelah ditolak Hinata, aku benar-benar sedih. Aku memang pernah berkata, 'Selama perang belum berakhir, boleh 'kan tetap berjuang'. Dalam keterpurukanku, air mata jatuh bersamaan dengannya. Aku bertemu dengannya, "Tidak ada perjuangan dan air mata yang sia-sia!" Itulah yang membuatku tersadar, dan mulai membuka hatiku padanya.


Apa yang kalian lakukan, jika kalian ditolak oleh orang yang sangat kalian sukai? Kalau aku, sudah pasti aku akan menangis. Kalau kalian bertanya, kenapa pria sejati seperti aku menangis? Tentu saja akan kujawab, "Memangnya salah kalau pria menangis?". Pria sejati, tidak akan takut untuk menangis, dan itu yang kualami sekarang. Di tengah malam yang sepi, aku menangisi diriku sendiri. Aku yang payah ini, telah kalah dalam peperangan. Tapi untuk yang berikutnya, akan kumenangkan. Akan kumenangkan, peperangan yang baru saja akan dimulai.

::

::

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto- _sensei_

Win © Haruna Hajime

Pairing : Kiba Inuzuka & Tamaki

Genre : Romance

Warning : Semua kesalahan-kesalahan yang ada dalam _fic_ ini.

Rated : K+

::

::

"Aku pulang~" dengan nada lesu dan perasaan yang tidak enak, aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Hei~ Kemana saja kamu baru pulang jam segini?" aku terhenti mendengar suara ini, yang paling tidak ingin kutemui sekarang, malah muncul di hadapanku.

Dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, ia menatapku dengan tajam. "Bukan urusanmu," jawabku datar, langsung saja aku meletakan sepatuku pada tempatnya. Kemudian melangkah melewatinya begitu saja, jujur saat ini aku tidak mau dilihat olehnya.

"Hei~ Berani ya sama kakak sendiri?" dia, kakakku. Namanya Hana Inuzuka, aku tinggal berdua dengannya. Ibu kami sedang dinas di luar negeri selama sebulan, jadi yang mengurus rumah selama sebulan ini adalah aku dan kakak.

Tapi, kenapa disaat seperti ini, aku malah ditahan olehnya!? "Lho~? Habis nangis ya?" alhasil, apa yang kutakutkan terlihat juga. "Hayooo~ Habis ditolak ya?" inilah yang paling tidak kusukai. Dia, suka ikut campur urusan orang. Sama seperti Ino, makanya aku tidak menyukainya.

"Bukan urusan kakak," seperti inilah yang selalu kuutarakan pada kak Hana, jika aku tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh darinya.

Tapi memang, aku Kiba Inuzuka. Hari ini, baru pertama kalinya aku ditolak oleh orang yang kusukai, dan ini adalah patah hati yang pertama kalinya bagiku. Aku ditolak oleh Hinata Hyuuga, cinta pertamaku. Karena Hinata menyukai Naruto, aku tidak pernah dipandang olehnya. Dengan mencoba peruntungan selama dua puluh enam hari, aku tahu dia akan berhasil. Tapi aku? Aku pernah berkata pada diriku sendiri, 'Selama perang belum berakhir, boleh 'kan tetap berjuang?'. Tapi akhirnya, bukan menang yang kudapatkan. Melainkan kekalahan~

"Kakak kasih tahu ya," aku terhenti mendengar ini, apa yang mau dikasih tahu olehnya? Aku penasaran, makanya untuk saat ini aku mau mendengarkannya. Aku melihat kak Hana dengan seksama, tampangnya yang sok dewasa benar-benar membuatku kesal.

"Sekali kamu gagal dalam masalah cinta, itu akan membuatmu belajar untuk yang berikutnya." sambil mengangkat jari telunjuk tangan kanannya, kak Hana bagaikan orang bijak saja.

Tapi, "Aku tahu itu," dan aku tidak mau mendengar apa yang sudah kuketahui. Memberitahukan apa yang sudah diketahui, hanya membuang-buang waktu saja. Kulihat tampang kakak yang kaget, memangnya aneh ya kalau aku sudah mengetahui itu?

Kak Hana tersenyum, "Wah~ Adik kakak sudah besar ya?" tanyanya sok.

Cih! Bikin kesal saja. Dilihat dari tampang maupun sifat, aku memang sudah besar. Kalau aku anak kecil, tidak mungkin aku pulang semalam ini. Mengingat aku kalah dalam cintaku yang pertama, aku memang merasa kesal. Tapi, "Akan kumenangkan peperangan berikutnya." inilah keputusanku.

"Wah-wah~" kulihat kak Hana menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya, sepertinya dia terpesona dengan kata-kataku barusan. Baguslah, dengan begini aku akan berusaha untuk yang berikutnya.

' _Peperangan yang berikutnya, akan kumenangkan. Aku akan menang~_ '

 **WIN**

Aku membuka pintu kelas, "Selamat pagi~" dan memberikan salam pagi pada teman sekelasku. Sudah banyak yang datang, termaksud Hinata di dalamnya. Kulihat wajahnya yang sedikit khawatir, mungkin karena kejadian kemarin.

Haa~ Aku mendekat padanya, karena kemarin dia melupakan tasnya. Saat aku menyatakan perasaanku, dia langsung kabur setelah mengatakan maaf. Tas yang tertinggal itu jadi kubawa pulang, untungnya kak Hana tidak banyak tanya. Aku memegang kepalanya, "Selamat berjuang," kemudian menaruh tasnya di atas meja dan aku kembali keluar kelas. Saat ini, aku belum mau bertemu dengannya lama-lama. Mungkin ini yang dirasakan oleh orang-orang yang baru ditolak, tidak dapat menatap wajah orang yang menolaknya.

Setelah ditolak oleh Hinata, aku begitu sedih. Memang, aku sudah tahu bahwa aku yang akan kalah dalam peperangan ini. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju halaman belakang sekolah, tempat dimana keberadaan mitos itu berada. Apa aku juga mencoba peruntungan itu ya? Tapi tidak mungkin aku melakukan hal itu, memangnya aku perempuan yang selalu percaya terhadap mitos-mitos?

Tidak peduli, kembali kulangkahkan kakiku. Menundukkan kepala, dan berjalan. Sampai aku tersadar, bahwa aku menabrak seseorang. "Huuuaaa~ Maafkan aku!" kuangkat kepalaku, dan melihat sosoknya. Padahal aku yang menabraknya, tapi dia yang meminta maaf.

Dia, seorang gadis yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Sepertinya dia murid baru, dan saat ini sedang tersesat. "Ah~! Aku datang ke tempat ini karena tertarik dengan sekolah yang menjadi pemenang di olimpiade atletik waktu itu." katanya langsung, padahal aku tidak menanyakan untuk apa dia datang ke sekolah ini. Ternyata dia bukan murid baru, hanya turis yang sedang berkunjung saja.

"Oh, begitu?" tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan, aku hanya meresponnya seperti itu. Daripada salah bicara, lebih baik seperti ini saja. Karena aku tidak mengenalnya, jadi tidak usah sok akrab.

"Hmm..." dia yang melihatku dengan tajam, membuat perasaanku menjadi tidak enak. Sambil memegang dagunya, "Ah! Kau, yang menjadi juara pertama itu, 'kan?!" serunya bertanya sambil menunjukku menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

Aku tidak tahu reaksi apa yang harus kulakukan, apa aku menjadi terkenal karena memenangkan olimpiade waktu itu? Kalau kujawab iya, apa kehidupanku akan terganggu? Kalau kujawab tidak, itu sama saja aku berbohong. "I-iya~" jadi kujawab saja yang sebenarnya. Kuharap, kehidupanku akan terus nyaman seperti sekarang.

"Wah! Tak menyangka akan langsung bertemu denganmu!" serunya dan langsung saja memegang tanganku. Jujur aku kaget, masa dia memegang tanganku? Kalau tipe seperti Hinata, ia tidak akan berani memegang tangan lawan jenisnya. Tapi ini? Baru pertama kalinya aku dilakukan seperti ini, apa yang harus kulakukan!?

Dengan keringat dingin yang mulai berjatuhan, aku kaku di tempat. Sebenarnya dia ini gadis seperti apa sih!? Aku tidak pernah berhadapan langsung dengan gadis seperti ini. "Sebenarnya setelah melihat kemenanganmu, melihat wajah gembiramu, aku langsung menyukaimu!" mutlak sudah, otakku meledak.

"A-apa?!" aku tidak percaya mendengarnya, pikiranku langsung terbang kemana-mana. Ini pertama kalinya juga aku mendapatkan pernyataan cinta langsung! Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang!? Kutarik tanganku dan genggaman itu terlepas, itu membuatnya jadi kaget.

"Bukan suka itu maksudku, tapi suka seperti menyukai idola gitu lho!"

Eh? Apa katanya? Bukan menyukaiku sebagai seorang laki-laki ya? Jadi, aku salah paham dong? He-he, hanya disukai seperti menyukai idola ya? Aku lupa kalau ada suka yang seperti itu juga. Untungnya aku tidak salah tingkah, kalau tidak itu hanya akan mempermalukan diriku sendiri. Tapi, sepertinya aku merasa kalau wajahku sedikit memerah deh.

Gadis itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, "Ini hadiah dariku karena kemenanganmu!" langsung benda yang dikeluarkan olehnya diberikan padaku.

"Telinga kucing?" aku heran melihatnya, daripada kucing aku lebih menyukai anjing. Musuh besar anjing adalah kucing, kalau aku menerimanya, bagaimana reaksi Akamaru terhadapku? Jadi, haruskah aku menerimanya? Tapi kalau aku tidak menerimanya, itu sama saja tidak menghargai pemberian orang.

Tidak ada pergerakan bahwa aku akan mengambilnya, mungkin karena kesal, dia langsung memakaikan telinga kucing itu padaku. "Daripada anjing, aku lebih suka kucing. Mungkin kita berbeda, tapi setidaknya hargailah pemberian orang." katanya kesal. Mungkinkah dia dapat membaca pikiranku? Tidak mungkin, yang seperti ini hanya ada di TV jam sembilan malam saja.

Triiiiiiing~ Bel berbunyi pertanda masuk sekolah sudah dilontarkan, sebaiknya aku harus segera kembali ke kelas.

"Ah! Sudah masuk, aku harus pergi. Dah~!" saat mendengar suara bel, dia pun berlari meninggalkanku.

Apa yang dikatakannya tadi? Masuk kemana? Dia bukan murid di sekolah ini, 'kan? Dari kata-katanya juga, sepertinya dia hanya berkunjung. Tapi kok, pergi kemana? Kulihat dirinya yang berhenti berlari, dan menghadap ke arahku. Apa ada yang ketinggalan? Dia tidak bermaksud untuk mengambil kembali barang yang telah diberikannya, 'kan?

"Oh ya, namaku Tamaki!" serunya dari kejauhan dua puluh meter itu.

Ternyata dia berhenti karena mau memberitahukan namanya saja. Tamaki ya? Nama yang bagus. Apa dia tidak sedang tersesat?

"Apa kita bisa berteman?!"

Dengan hamparan hembusan angin yang lembut, baru kali ini ada seorang gadis yang bertanya seperti itu padaku. Itu membuatku tidak sengaja menyeringai, melengkungkan bibirku ke atas. "Tentu saja!" seruku setelahnya.

Mendapatkan acungan jempol dan senyuman darinya, membuat hatiku bergetar. Mungkinkah ini rasanya mendapatkan teman perempuan baru? Atau mungkin karena dia adalah salah satu orang yang mengagumiku? Haa~ Dunia ini penuh dengan misteri. Sebaiknya aku kembali ke kelas sebelum guru datang. Tapi sebelum mendapatkan malu, sebaiknya kusimpan telinga kucing ini baik-baik.

Lalu, lupakan cinta lama. Sambutlah cinta yang baru~

::

::

"Selama tidak ada manusia yang melanggar Undang-Undang, maka..." dengan bosan kudengarkan celotehan guru Kewarganegaraan.

Hal yang paling malas kulakukan di kelas adalah, mendengar cerita guru. Bukannya cerita juga, tapi sebenarnya itu hanya menjelaskan atau mungkin lebih tepatnya memberikan informasi. Sebenarnya aku paling malas mendengarkan, lebih enak mengerjakan soal dan kemudian dibahas. Tapi tidak selamanya pelajaran seperti itu terus, karena setiap guru berbeda-beda. Tapi ini akibatnya, aku menjadi bosan.

Kualihkan pandanganku keluar jendela, baru-baru ini terjadi rotasi tempat duduk. Untungnya aku mendapatkan bagian dekat jendela, ini adalah tempat yang paling diidamankan oleh murid kelasku. Ya, selain nyaman, juga dapat memandang pemandangan luar yang indah kalau sedang bosan. Bahkan suara guru yang bercerita itu pun, sudah menjadi samar-samar.

Hmm, apa itu? Salah lihat atau apa ya? Sambil menyipitkan mataku, kulihat ke sebuah pohon besar. Seseorang sedang merangkak di dahan pohon? Siapa sih? Kulebih fokuskan mataku, dan begitu kagetnya aku saat mengetahui siapa yang berada di sana.

"Anak itu," berguman kecil, aku berdiri dan tanpa sengaja tanganku menghentak meja. Suara hantaman itu memang kecil, tapi dapat didengar oleh seisi kelas.

"Ada apa Kiba?" tanya guru yang mengajar itu.

Mungkin aku salah bertindak, tapi inilah yang harus kulakukan sekarang. "Bolehkan saya ke toilet?" tanyaku dengan sopan, tidak mungkin aku memberitahukan apa tujuanku yang sebenarnya. Keluar kelas untuk menemui seseorang? Padahal sedang ada jam pelajaran, jadi yang paling tepat memang harus mengaku kalau mau ke toilet.

"Silahkan," setelah mendapatkan persetujuan, aku langsung berlari keluar kelas. Pasti mereka mengira kalau aku sudah sangat kebelet, tapi itu tidak benar. Tidak peduli dengan komentar teman sekelas, yang penting tujuanku dapat terselesaikan.

Berlari menuju pohon besar, tempat dimana dirinya berada. Aku khawatir seperti ini bukan karena apa-apa ya, tapi manjat pohon adalah hal yang berbahaya. Kalau tiba-tiba jatuh, dan patah tulang, bagaimana jadinya? Bergerak susah, yang ada malah sakit. Jadi sebelum itu terjadi, aku harus memperingatinya.

"Hei, Tamaki! Apa yang kau lakukan di sana!?" seruku saat aku sudah berada tepat di bawah pohon itu, tapi tidak ada respon sama sekali dari dia. Apa karena terlalu fokus merangkak di pohon, sampai-sampai suaraku tidak terdengar olehnya? "Tamaki!" kuteriakkan namanya sekali lagi, dan akhirnya dia mendengarnya. Dengan wajah tidak bersalah, dia melihatku dengan tenang seperti itu.

"Wah~ Kau mengingat namaku? Senang deh rasanya," mendengar ini, aku sedikit syok. Memangnya salah ya mengingat nama orang? Aku ini tipe orang yang dapat mengingat sesuatu dengan cepat. Tapi kenapa ya? Melihat dia yang seperti itu, aku jadi mau mengenalnya lebih dekat.

"Sedang apa kau di sana?!" tanyaku kembali dengan sedikit berteriak, karena kalau tidak begitu, Tamaki tidak akan mendengar apa yang sedang kubicarakan. Bisa dibilang, Tamaki berada di dahan yang paling puncak.

"Eh? Aku sedang mengejar itu!" serunya dan menunjuk telinga kucing yang menyangkut di dahan. Itu telinga kucing kenapa ada di sana? Masa Tamaki melempar telinga kucing itu ke atas pohon dengan keinginannya sendiri? Lalu kenapa pakai kata 'mengejar'? 'Kan telinga kucing adalah benda mati yang tidak dapat bergerak. "Awalnya aku mau menyelamatkan kucing yang ketakutan di atas pohon, tapi saat kudekati kucing itu malah kabur. Aku coba menangkapnya, jadi aku melempar telinga kucing itu. Eh tahunya, kucing itu turun dengan selamat. Sekarang telinga kucingku yang nyangkut di sana, begitulah ceritanya." sebenarnya aku kurang tertarik dengan awal kisah Tamaki berada di atas pohon. Dari cerita yang kudengar, dia anak baik ya. Tapi cara seperti itu mana bisa menurunkan kucing dari atas pohon.

"Apa aku perlu naik juga?" Tamaki menggeleng, "Biar aku saja yang melakukannya sendiri," dan kemudian kembali merangkak mendekati telinga kucing yang menyangkut itu.

Perasaan tidak enak terus menghampiriku, kuperhatikan selalu gerak-gerik Tamaki. Takutnya Tamaki salah ambil langkah, jadi aku dapat langsung menangkapnya kalau jatuh. Yah~ Baru kali ini aku melihat gadis yang seceroboh ini selain Ino Yamanaka.

"Dapat! Hei~ Aku da... Eh?"

Sulit untuk dijelaskan, tapi apa yang kukhawatirkan benar-benar terjadi! Jatuh dari ketinggian, lima meter, empat meter, tiga meter, aku harus berdiri dibagian mana supaya dapat menangkapnya? Dua mener, arrggh!

BRUAGH~!

"Aduh..." kudengar dia mengeluh kesakitan.

Tapi, aku yang lebih sakit tahu! "Hei! Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih!? Mau mati ya?!" sungguh aku merasa sangat kesal, untungnya aku dapat menangkapnya tepat waktu. Lagian kenapa dia bisa jatuh sih?! Padahal aku melihatnya sangat pandai manjat pohon seperti monyet.

"Ma-af~" katanya dengan wajah yang lesu.

Haa~ Setidaknya dia baik-baik saja. Kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku tidak mau menjadi saksi mata di kepolisian nanti, dan aku tidak mau melihat orang kehilangan nyawanya di depan mataku. Tapi, mau sampai kapan posisinya seperti ini terus?

"Maaf, bisa pindah tidak?" permintaanku membuatnya tersadar. Dengan wajah yang memerah, dia langsung menjauh dariku.

"Maafkan aku!" entah kenapa, aku merasa, aku harus melindunginya. Orang ceroboh sepertinya, memang harus dilindungi.

Setelah gagal untuk menjadi pelindung bagi Hinata, apa yang harus kulakukan? Melindungi yang baru? Tidak semudah itu, karena hatiku masih ada pada Hinata. Aku tidak tahu, sampai kapan aku akan terus menyukainya. Patah hati itu, menyakitkan ya? Ibaratkan dalam peperangan, aku kalah. Aku memang kalah dalam peperangan yang pertama, sama seperti Naruto. Tapi untuk peperangan berikutnya, akan kumenangkan. Entah kapan, sampai aku menemukan seseorang yang pas.

"Haa~" aku menghela napasku, dan berandar pada dahan pohon yang besar tadi. Hembusan angin yang lembut itu, membuatku merasa nyaman. Walau sedikit ada rasa sakit, setidaknya aku dapat melindungi perempuan. Tugas seorang pria itu melindungi seorang wanita, 'kan? Tidak peduli siapa itu, perempuan memang harus dilindungi.

"Kenapa bisa jatuh?" tanyaku penasaran. Kalau dilihat dari kelincahannya, dia tidak mungkin jatuh. Pasti ada yang mengganjal dipikirkannya, sehingga ia tidak konsentrasi dan akhirnya jatuh.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu namamu, dan kamu mengetahui namaku. Saat mengingat itu, rasanya tidak adil. Padahal tadi aku mau memanggilmu, tapi aku bingung harus memanggilmu dengan sebutan apa." ternyata itu yang dipikirkan olehnya, bukan masalah yang besar sih.

Nama ya? "Kiba Inuzuka, panggil saja Kiba." akhirnya aku memberitahukan namaku padanya. Padahal namaku disebutkan saat diumumkan siapa pemenang di olimpiade saat itu. Kulihat wajahnya yang berseri, mengetahui nama saja dapat membuatnya seperti itu ya? Manis.

"Um... Kiba? Bolehkah aku bertanya?" aku mengangguk, memangnya apa yang mau ditanyakan olehnya? Kenapa ya? Padahal aku baru mengenalnya hari ini. Tapi kok rasanya kami sudah seperti teman lama.

"Saat olimpiade waktu itu, aku tidak sengaja mendengar ucapanmu dengan seorang berambut pirang." aku terdiam, ucapan yang mana ya? Terus yang dimaksud dengan seorang berambut pirang itu, Naruto bukan?

"Kalau aku menjadi juara pertama dalam olimpiade ini, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Hinata." aku terkejut, ternyata ada yang mendengarnya ya!? Padahal aku pikir di sana tidak ada orang lain selain aku dan Naruto. Tapi ternyata? Yah~ Mau diapakan lagi? Memang itulah kenyataannya. "Hinata itu, orang yang kau sukai ya?" aku menghela napasku, memang tidak dapat disembunyikan.

"Ya, memang."

"Hasilnya?" kenapa ya? Sepertinya dia sangat ingin mengetahuinya. Ini bukan urusannya, tidak usah ikut campur. Tapi kalau aku tidak menceritakan ke siapapun, rasanya ada perasaan yang terpendam di hati. Itu tidak enak, dan hatiku berkata kalau aku harus memberitahukannya pada dia.

"Kekalahan yang kudapat, aku ditolak." berusaha tersenyum dihadapannya, aku harus bersikap seperti seorang pria yang kuat. Kenapa saat aku mengingatnya kembali, aku jadi sedih? Aku tidak boleh lemah hanya karena ditolak oleh seorang gadis. Tapi, aku sangat menyukainya. Padahal, "Padahal aku yang menyukainya duluan," itu memang benar. Aku yang menyukai Hinata duluan, tapi kenapa pada akhirnya Naruto yang memenangkannya? Aku yang menyukainya duluan, tapi kenapa kekalahan yang kudapatkan?

"Untuk menyukai seseorang itu, tidak ada hubungannya dengan kapan waktu saat kita menyukai orang tersebut lho. Tapi ini hubungannya dengan perasaan," aku termenung mendengar ucapan Tamaki. Itu memang benar, yang dikatakannya tidak salah. Aku memang tidak boleh protes pada kehidupan ini. Aku tidak boleh memikirkan kepentingan pribadi.

Karena, memang sudah sepantasnya aku mendapatkan kekalahan. "Yah~ Memang sepantasnya sih," sungguh saat mengingat semuanya, membuatku ingin menangis. Menangis sama seperti saat itu, dikeheningan malam tanpa suara. Tapi di hadapanku sekarang, ada seorang perempuan. Masa laki-laki nangis di hadapan perempuan? Itu namanya bukan laki. Tapi, laki-laki itu tidak takut untuk menangis, 'kan? Untuk saat sekarang, beda ceritanya.

Dahiku berkerut, kupalingkan wajahku. Itu kulakukan supaya aku yang hampir menangis ini, tidak terlihat olehnya. Aku tidak mau dipermalukan, sama seperti apa yang kak Hana lakukan padaku. Tidak ada respon darinya, memang sudah sepantasnya sih. Memang respon apa yang harus dilakukan setelah aku mengucapkan itu? "Kau boleh tertawa," mungkin dia akan tertawa mendengarnya, masa bodo. Memangnya aku peduli dengan pandangan orang lain?

"Tidak ada perjuangan dan air mata yang sia-sia!" aku kaget mendengar itu, kenapa dia malah memberikan respon yang berbeda? Kenapa yang aku pikirkan, tidak terjadi? "Aku tahu, Kiba sudah berjuang. Perjuangan dan air mata yang sudah ditumpahkan olehmu itu, bukanlah hal yang harus ditertawakan." aku menatapnya, menatap wajahnya yang berkerut. Kenapa dia malah menangis?

"Karena Kiba sudah berjuang, dan itulah bukti bahwa kamu ada."

Mataku membulat, perasaan yang hangat ini? Perasaan yang diberikan olehnya, kenapa sungguh nyaman? Sungguh~ Aku ingin memeluknya, dan sudah tidak dapat kutahan lagi. Aku.. Aku.. "Eh? Kiba?" mau selalu merasakan pelukan yang hangat ini, benar-benar nyaman. Kenapa ya? Sebentar saja, aku ingin lebih lama seperti ini.

"Terima kasih," itulah yang membuatku tersadar, dan mulai membuka hatiku padanya.

::

::

Dua hari setelah kejadian itu, aku baru sadar dengan perasaanku sendiri. Memang banyak hal yang terjadi denganku dan Tamaki, selama dua hari ini, tapi aku tidak dapat menceritakannya. Aku hanya mau mengakuinya saja, entah kenapa aku cepat sekali berpindah hati. Entah yang seperti ini dapat dikatakan laki-laki benar atau tidak. Tapi, akan kunyatakan sekarang. Bahwa perang, sudah dimulai. Aku, menyukai Tamaki. Entah apa yang kusukai darinya, tapi untuk menyukai seseorang itu tidak membutuhkan alasan, 'kan? Kehangatan yang diberikan olehnya benar-benar membuatku nyaman.

Di sore hari ini, saat ada latihan atletik. Aku melihat dengan mataku sendiri, untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto jatuh hingga kakinya keseleo. Sebenarnya apa sih yang sedang dilakukan olehnya?! Bodoh~

"Ahahaha~ Sudah, tenang saja. Hanya keseleo ringan saja kok! Kau tidak perlu secemas itu, Kiba." aku kesal melihatnya, dia itu bodoh apa apa sih?!

"Kaki itu sangat penting untuk atlet lari, bodoh!" di ruang UKS yang sepi ini, aku marah pada sahabatku. Kenapa tidak? Dia sangat bodoh!

"Haha, sudahlah. Tiga hari juga sembuh, dan aku tidak sebodoh yang kau katakan. Kaki itu memang hal yang paling penting untuk atlet sepertiku. Tapi mau diapakan lagi?" aku mendecih kesal mendengarnya, tanpa berkata apa-apa, aku keluar dari ruang UKS meninggalkan Naruto, orang yang paling bodoh di dunia.

Aku menemui Tamaki, keberadaannya lumayan dari UKS, untungnya dia belum pulang. "Ikut aku, akan kukenalkan kau pada sahabatku." akan kuberitahukan pada Naruto, bahwa Tamaki adalah orang yang membuatku berpikir, untuk menang kembali.

"Eh? Tapi..."

"Ikut saja~"

Aku membawanya menuju tempat dimana Naruto berada. Akan kuberitahukan padanya, kalau aku juga sama sepertinya. Bahwa aku, tidak lama terlarut dalam kesedihan. Aku tahu apa yang dipikirkan Naruto, dan aku harus membuatnya tersadar. Hal seperti itu, tidak perlu dipikirkan secara negatif. Semuanya akan menjadi positif kalau kita berpikir positif juga. Jadi, hanya dengan begini saja. Akan kubuat dirinya, terbangun dari tidurnya yang panjang.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" aku terhenti mendapatkan pertanyaan ini. Rasanya, Tamaki itu kurang percaya diri. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya, kembali kulanjutkan perjalanan. Tidak apa-apa, semuanya akan berjalan lancar.

Tapi saat aku sampai di UKS, aku malah mendengar dan melihat pemandangan yang aneh.

"Jangan-jangan?" suara Hinata yang penasaran, sejak kapan Hinata ada di sana? Lalu...

"Himawari adalah anak kita dari masa depan!"

Syuuuuuung~ BUK! Tanpa sadar aku melemparkan sendal yang ada di pintu UKS, dan sendal itu tepat mengenai kepala Naruto. Apa yang sebenarnya kulakukan? Kenapa rasanya sangat kesal mendengar Naruto berbicara hal aneh seperti itu? Ah~ Mungkin karena Hinata pernah menjadi orang yang kusukai. Himawari adalah cucu kepala sekolah yang seharian ini dititipkan pada Hinata. Aku sempat melihatnya, tapi aku tidak tertarik sama anak kecil.

Kulihat Hinata yang kaku di tempat melihat kejadian tersebut, begitu juga dengan Naruto, tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Bahkan Tamaki yang ada di sebelahku pun, tidak dapat berbicara.

"Woi! Siapa yang ngelempar sendal ini!?" omel Naruto. Langsung saja Naruto bangkit dari tidurannya, berusaha mencari pelaku yang melempar sendal.

Tidak peduli, aku masuk ke dalam ruang UKS. "Aku, masalah?" lagian siapa suruh berbicara hal yang tidak jelas di depan Hinata. Anak dari masa depanlah, jangan ngaco deh. Tidak ada yang namanya 'anak dari masa depan' datang ke 'masa lalu' hanya untuk melihat kehidupan remaja orang tuanya. Memang saat istirahat pertama aku sempat bertanya pada Naruto. Himawari itu anakmu dan Hinata ya? Tapi itu hanya bercanda.

"Hee~ Datang-datang sudah cari ribut ya?"

Kutatap datar Naruto, dan kualihkan pandanganku ke Hinata. "Malam Hinata," tidak peduli dengan Naruto, aku memberikan sapa pada Hinata.

"Selamat malam," Hinata pun membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Oi, Kiba! Malah ngabaiin aku lagi!" dari sini aku pikir Naruto makin kesal, dan aku kembali memberikan tatapan datar padanya. "Ngapain ke sini?!" tanya Naruto dengan emosi yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. Mungkin dia merasa aneh dengan aku yang pergi sambil marah-marah dan kembali lagi ke hadapannya. Saat ini Naruto merasa cemburu, iya tidak?

"Memastikan kondisimu~" begini-begini aku 'kan sahabat yang baik. "Lalu, mau kuperkenalkan teman baruku." aku memberikan aba-aba untuk Tamaki.

"Ha?"

Tamaki pun masuk, kulihat dia yang malu-malu. Semu merah yang berada di kedua pipinya, samar-samar terlihat. "Namanya Tamaki, kuharap kalian dapat berteman baik dengannya." aku hanya mau pamer pada Naruto, dan berkata 'Ini lho, orang yang membuatku berpikir untuk menang kembali.' seperti itulah sekiranya.

"Hallo~" sapa Tamaki dengan malu-malu, sapaannya itu seperti pengawalan dalam bertelepon saja.

"Wah," mata Hinata yang berbinar-binar, membuatku berpikir kalau mempunyai teman baru itu sangat menyenangkan. Yah~ Memang seharusnya seperti itu sih. Hinata mendekati Tamaki dan dimulailah persahabatan yang baru, itu pikirku.

Tamaki dan Hinata beres, sekarang giliranku dengan Naruto yang harus berbicara. Ada hal penting yang mau kubicarakan dengannya. "Aku mengerti maksudmu waktu itu," sesuatu yang pernah kuucapkan, dapat dimengerti olehnya.

"Apa?" tapi maksudku yang mana ya? Banyak sekali aku berbicara dengan Naruto, dan dari berjuta-juta kata-kata yang pernah kuucapkan, yang mana yang Naruto maksud?

"Dia 'kan yang ingin membuatmu, menang dalam peperangan?"

Ternyata yang ini ya? "Cih~ Akhirnya kau mengerti juga." kesal juga karena dia dapat mengerti kata-kataku, tapi baguslah. Dengan begini, dua sahabat akan sama-sama berjuang untuk menang dalam peperangan. "Kalau gitu, kita sama-sama berjuang ya." aku sudah menetapkannya mulai dari sekarang.

"Ha?"

Dia pakai bingung segala, "Aku, Tamaki. Kamu, Hinata. Kita harus memenangkan peperangan, yang baru saja dimulai ini." dengan pancaran mata yang mantap, seolah cahaya dikeluarkan dari dalamnya. Inilah pancaran mata yang kusuka, pancaran mata kemenangan.

"Akan kumenangkan peperangan ini," keduanya, baik aku maupun Naruto. Kami sudah pernah mengalami kekalahan sekali, dan sudah waktunya untuk berjuang kembali.

Tidak mungkin Naruto mau kalah untuk yang kedua kalinya, 'kan? Begitu pun aku. Kami berdua, akan sama-sama berjuang. Akan kudapatkan hati Tamaki~

Satu jam berlalu setelah kejadian itu, aku pamit dengan Naruto dan Hinata. Sekarang sudah malam, tidak mungkin Tamaki di luar rumah sampai jam segini. Jadi aku akan mengantarnya pulang, walau aku sendiri tidak tahu rumahnya dimana. Melewati jalan yang sepi, malam penuh bintang menemani kami berdua.

"Oh ya, Kiba." panggilan Tamaki mengalihkan pandanganku, aku melihatnya sementara. "Apa?" kemudian aku melihat jalanan kembali. Kalau berjalan harus melihat ke depan, jangan ke samping. Nanti malah menabrak sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.

"Itu Hinata yang kamu sukai, 'kan?" aku terdiam. Gimana ya kalau mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti ini? Aku harus menjawab apa? Tapi 'kan perasaan itu sudah hilang sejak bertemu dengan Tamaki.

"Iya, tapi aku sudah ditolak olehnya." yang seadanya di otak saja, semoga jawaban ini masuk akal.

Hening sementara~

"Sepertinya dia menyukai Naruto, kau baik-baik saja?" rasa khawatirnya terasa, aku senang dia mengakhawatirkanku. Tapi tenang saja, "Sudah ada yang menutup lubang di hatiku, kok." dan Tamaki lah jawabannya.

"Begitu ya?"

Kupikir, dia tidak mengerti apa yang barusan kukatakan. Yah~ Biarkan saja dulu seperti ini, sampai dia yang menyadarinya sendiri. Kalau aku, memiliki perasaan padanya. Sejak bertemu dengannya~

"Apa kejadian seperti ini, akan terus berlangsung selamanya ya?" sebuah pertanyaan ditanyakan olehnya. Kalau dia bertanya seperti itu, akan kujawab dengan senang hati.

"Yah~ Tentu saja," aku merasa nyaman bersama dengannya, dan aku menyukainya. Pasti akan banyak waktu yang dapat kami lalui bersama. Tidak ada alasan yang membuat kami tidak bisa bersama. Aku tidak tahu dia berasal dari mana, tapi meski jauh, kami pasti masih bisa berhubungan.

"Benarkah!? Wah~ Senang sekali," senyumannya itu benar-benar manis, aku selalu ingin melihatnya. Tidak bisa lepas, dan tidak akan lepas.

Sekali lagi~ Kuucapkan,

Selama perang belum berakhir, boleh 'kan tetap berjuang?

"Kalau begitu, kamu akan selamanya bersama denganku, 'kan?"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu,"

Maka, akan kumenangkan peperangan ini.

::

::

 **The End**

::

::

Hohoho~ Selesai! Bagaimana kisah KibaTama ini? Maaf kalau kisahnya tidak manis dan sedikit ngegantung. Ini adalah kisah setelah Kiba mendapatkan penolakan dari Hinata di _fic_ berjudul " **26 Days : Koi of Love** ". Tapi adakah yang pernah berpikiran seperti Kiba? Cinta itu bagaikan peperangan. Saat kalah dalam peperangan sebelumnya, maka harus berusaha untuk menang di peperangan berikutnya. Yah~ Setidaknya ini kisah pendek yang kubuat mengenai seorang laki-laki yang baru patah hati dan menemukan orang baru yang spesial baginya. Maaf kalau ceritanya kurang memuaskan, tapi mudah-mudahan dapat menghibur kalian yang membacanya.

Terima kasih sudah membaca _fic_ ini, ada bonus cerita singkat tambahannya. Ini terjadi sebelum Tamaki bertemu dengan Kiba secara langsung. Dibaca ya~

V

V

V

- **omake** -

Aku, Tamaki. Hari ini aku diajak temanku untuk menonton olimpiade atletik. Bukan itu sih sebenarnya~ Jujur saja aku tidak tertarik dengan olahraga ini, tapi aku tetap datang karena dipaksa oleh temanku. Dia merengek karena tidak ada teman selain aku yang dapat diajaknya. Saat menduduki bangku penonton, jujur aku kaget melihat lapangan yang begitu luas. Ternyata mereka para pelari, berlari dengan kecepatan yang mereka miliki di lapangan seluas ini untuk menang? Aku sedikit terkesan.

Lima menit menunggu, sepertinya ada tamu yang tidak diundang. Panggilan alam! Aku pamit sebentar pada temanku untuk ke toilet, hal seperti ini tidak dapat ditahan. Tidak peduli pertandingan sudah mulai atau belum, pada dasarnya itu tidak menarik perhatianku. Ah~ Lega rasanya setelah mengeluarkan semuanya, untungnya toilet sepi. Tapi di tempat seperti ini, toilet sepi merupakan hal yang aneh sekali. Sudahlah, waktunya aku kembali ke tempat duduk. Tidak enak membuat temanku menunggu terlalu lama.

"Kalau aku menjadi juara pertama dalam olimpiade ini, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Hinata."

Eh? Apa itu? Tidak sengaja aku mendengarnya, tapi aku penasaran. Dia, siapa ya? Kata-kata yang barusan dia ucapkan itu sebuah tantangan bukan? Lho, kenapa aku jadi bersembunyi seperti ini? Bukankah ini tindakan yang tidak baik? Menguping? Mengunging?

"Kita lihat saja hasil akhirnya,"

Dia, sangat serius dengan apa yang diucapkannya. Apakah dia salah satu pelari yang akan ikut berlomba? Apa hanya dengan bermodal "itu", dia akan menjadi juara? Ternyata di dunia ini, masih banyak hal yang tidak kuketahui. Karakternya membuatku penasaran, aku penasaran dengannya.

" _Pertandingan akan segera dimulai! Harap bagi pelari yang akan mengikuti olimpiade untuk bersiap pada posisinya masing-masing._ " mendengar ini, orang yang memberikan tantangan itu mulai bersiap-siap.

"Ayo kita mulai,"

Ah! Dia sudah bersiap-siap! Aku penasaran! Kalau ada hal menarik seperti ini, tidak boleh kulewatkan begitu saja. Dengan cepat aku kembali ke bangkuku, ternyata hanya dalam waktu singkat sudah banyak yang berbaris. Di lapangan sudah banyak orang-orang yang berbaris untuk berlari. Dia! Iya, mana dia? Karena melihat kejadian barusan, aku jadi penasaran dengannya. Mana ya? Kutelusuri semua orang-orang yang berbaris.

Eh? Itu pemuda berambut pirang yang tadi bersama dengannya, 'kan? Wajahnya terlihat sedikit serius, tapi ada sedikit kesal juga. Dia seperti itu karena menerima tantangan darinya ya? Ternyata dia juga menyukai orang yang sama seperti orang tadi, dilihat saja sudah langsung ketahuan. Sudahlah, aku tak penasaran dengan yang berambut pirang itu. Sekarang mana yang satunya lagi? Hmm... Itu dia! Sedang pemanasan ya? Kok rasanya, wajah seriusnya terlihat keren?

"Hei, balik-balik sudah repot sendiri. Baru menyadari hal yang menarik dalam atletik ya?"

Tidak menanggapi kata-kata temanku, memang aku baru menyadari hal yang menarik sih. Ternyata ada seorang pelari yang membuatku penasaran hanya karena tantangan yang diutarakan olehnya. Baru pertama kali aku melihat kejadian seperti ini sih, jadi sedikit membuatku tertarik. Sebentar lagi akan dimulai, tidak memerlukan waktu lama untuk mengetahui pemenangnya.

DOR! Pertandingan dimulai!

Ah, lihat dia. Larinya begitu cepat, cepat sekali. Baru kali ini aku melihat ada orang yang dapat berlari dengan cepat seperti itu. Apa? Kenapa itu bisa terjadi? Keduanya memimpin di depan? Tidak salah? Secepat itu? Bahkan pelari lainnya ketinggalan di belakang. Mereka, manusia seperti apa mereka? Kukira yang seperti ini hanya ada di anime ataupun manga. Ternyata, mereka benar-benar hebat.

Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi sampai di garis _finish_ , kecepatan mereka sama. Luar biasa~ Aku tidak dapat mengedipkan mataku walau hanya sebentar. Siapakah yang akan menjadi pemenangnya? Ah! Ketinggalan! Dia ketinggalan! Kenapa bisa? Hanya karena lengah sebentar sudah ketinggalan seperti itu? Apakah dia akan menyerah? Apakah dia secepat itu menyerah? Tidak! Lihat dia, kecepatannya makin bertambah?! Tidak mungkin! Dia, benar-benar serius dengan kata-katanya? Semangatnya, keringat yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Apa? Air mata? Dia menangis?

Kenapa? Dia sangat menyukai gadis yang bernama Hinata itu ya? Baru kali ini aku melihat orang sampai seperti itu karena perasaannya sendiri. Ah, rasa sakit apa ini? Kenapa dadaku terasa sakit?

"Ini dia juara pertama kita, Kiba Inuzuka! Selamat atas kemenangannya~"

Apa? Menang? Tidak mungkin. Dia menang? Syukurlah~ Syukurlah~ Kau menang. Tanpa terasa aku meneteskan setetes air mata, kenapa ya? Saat dia menangis, aku seperti merasakan sakit yang dirasakan olehnya. Tapi tangisan itu, berubah menjadi senyuman. Wajah gembiranya, seakan membuatku bahagia. Rasa bahagia yang dikeluarkan olehnya, sebagai bukti atas kemenangannya.

"Selamat ya,"

Hei, air mata kebahagiaan ini, jatuh karenamu lho.

Pertandingan berakhir, aku tidak pernah menyangka akan terjadi hal seperti ini. Yang awalnya tanpa sengaja mendengar ucapan seseorang, malah jadi ikutan terbawa ke dalamnya. Mau diapakan lagi sih, aku penasaran padanya.

"Hei, sudah pada pulang lho."

"Ah, iya."

Seorang pria, yang pertama kalinya menarik perhatianku. Dia, orangnya seperti apa ya? Aku tidak pernah berpikir perasaanku akan campur aduk seperti ini hanya karenanya.

"Bagaimana olimpiade hari ini?"

"Sangat menarik,"

Hei~ Kapan kita bisa bertemu ya?

V

V

V


End file.
